To Have and To Hold
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: Mai and Naru had always wanted children and as it turns out they are getting that wish; times 3. Now Mai just has to tell Naru! Join SPR as they continue ghost hunting with a pregnant Mai in the group. Now Naru has to worry about his ghost magnet of a wife and his three growing children too. Such a task might prove to be difficult especially with evil ghosts after them. Uh oh.
1. The News

**Hello again! Since the stories You Have Stolen My Heart, Do Me the Honor and Marry Me have been getting such good feedback I decided I would continue the series with this multiple chapter story about Mai and Naru's future after marriage. This is that story.**

**Special Thanks to somewhataftertherain for giving me some inspiration and getting me motivated. Plus many others.**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai woke up to see the sun shining through the blinds. She lifted her head slightly when she noticed that the familiar warmth wasn't beside her. Upon waking up a little more, she noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table. She yawned and snagged the paper, noting the neat handwriting. Her face lit up with a tired smile when she read its contents.

_Mai,_  
_Lin called me early this morning about a case consultation so I had to be off. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you wake... I will be back as soon as I can. Also, you have a doctor's appointment at 2. Just thought I'd remind you. Hope all goes well... I love you._  
_-Naru_

Gently, Mai put the paper back in its place and sat up.

Lately she had been sick, having constant headaches and random dizzy spells. She had even fainted a couple of times and Naru was getting worried. He had urged her to get an appointment at the doctor's and finally she had relented; well after she had fallen unconscious while grocery shopping.

Mai let out a small sigh as she pushed herself from the bed. As she stood however, she was overcome with dizziness and fell back onto the bed. She groaned, "Good thing the appointment is today..." She stood up again, slower this time. Mentally she congratulated herself for her minor accomplishment. _Take it slow for now_, she told herself.

As she made her way through her daily routines she couldn't help but feel like the day was going to be full of dizziness. "Oh the joys of being sick," she muttered. Mai hated getting sick, it made her feel vulnerable and useless.

_'You can't help it,' chimed a familiar voice._

Mai smiled as she continued what she was doing, _Hello Gene._

_'Hello to you too,' Gene called happily, 'but as I said you can't help it that you're sick.'_

The brunette listened closely to his tone and felt suspicious. _You know something don't you?_

_The smile in the man's face was easily identified, 'Not at all!'_

_Liar..._ Mai sent back through the mental link, _I know you know something_. Call it her intuition coming into play... that or just common sense.

_Gene smiled and then shrugged, 'Let's just say I know that what is causing this will be life changing.'_

Mai froze, processing what Naru's twin was saying. Life changing could go in a good way or a bad way but yet from Gene's tone, Mai knew it would ultimately end up being a good thing. A knock on the door interrupted any further thoughts.

Surprised at the sound, Mai jumped slightly but hastily made her way to the door. Upon opening the door she was met with the sight of Ayako and Masako.

Ayako took a long look at the girl in front of her and quirked a brow, "Well you don't _look_ sick."

Mai laughed and waved them in. She quickly made her way to the couch, feeling another dizzy spell coming on. As it came over her she cradled her head in the palms of her hands and waited for it to pass. She felt the couch sink down on either side of her and registered that Masako and Ayako were speaking to her gently. Giving them a shaky laugh, she waved it off, "The sooner we get me diagnosed the better."

The other two women couldn't agree more.

And so with some last minute preparation, they were on their way to the doctor's office.

Mai felt her stomach churning the entire way there, what on earth could be wrong with her? She hadn't ever felt this... strange when sick any other time. A wave of nausea rushed over her, making her slap a hand over her mouth. She opened the window and leaned out, vomiting over the side of the car. She felt the car slow but she managed to tell Ayako to keep going.

The feeling lasted only moments more and afterwards she slumped into the seat, exhausted. "Why me..." she muttered to herself.

"Because you seem to have a magnet on you when it comes to troublesome things," Masako gently stated.

"You sure you're okay Mai, we can stop if you need to," Ayako's worried voice sounded from the front seat.

Mai rolled her eyes, hand on her forehead, "I'm fine Ayako, just get me to the doctor, I want to know what's going on with me." Gene's earlier words came back to her and caused a small pang of fear. What had he meant by that? His tone had sounded positive but yet the message was unnerving. Maybe she was just overreacting, yes that had to be it.

The car went over a bump and Mai groaned.

She was going to reprimand Ayako for not being more careful when she realized that the car had stopped moving. Mai sighed and opened the door, already ready for the day to be over so she could sleep.

Once inside the doctor's office, the three women settled into seats and waited for Mai's name to be called.

Ayako having studied her parent's practices during her younger years already had an idea as to what was going on but she couldn't be positive on her idea until she heard an official announce it.

Quicker than expected Mai's name was called and she was making her way to a room with a doctor. She dreaded the news but she knew whatever it was she could get over it. With Naru's help that was, she blushed at the mere thought.

After a quick chat with the doctor over symptoms, some of Mai's blood was drawn and taken for testing. She waited ten minutes when the doctor came back with a machine and some gel.

The doctor smiled, "Just to be sure we have your diagnosis correct I need to run a sonogram."

Mai nodded and lied back on the table, lifting up her shirt so the woman could place the gel.

"This will be cold," the doctor warned as she poured some of the gel on Mai's stomach. After some scanning with the sonogram machine the woman smiled brightly, "It would seem we were correct in our prognosis Mrs. Davis."

Mai gave her a questioning look, "And what exactly is my diagnosis doctor?"

The woman turned the screen towards Mai with a smile ever in place, "Do you see the three little masses right here?"

Mai nodded again, feeling her worry grow.

The doctor smiled again, "Well Mrs. Davis those would be your growing children, you are carrying triplets! Congratulations!"

The brunette looked at the screen and back to the doctor multiple times before she fell back on the bed in shock, she was pregnant; and with triplets none the less.

She groaned and covered her face.

How on Earth was she going to tell Naru about this?

* * *

**Interesting story start, huh? :) I like to keep things interesting. Hope you enjoy this. I will try and update soon but I am also currently working on three other stories so I am a busy person. Bear with me on updates.**


	2. Telling Naru

**Chapter update; yay! I don't have anything to blab about, just enjoy okay? Okay.**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

The ride back to Mai and Naru's apartment was silent, mostly due to Mai being in shock over the fact that three little human beings were growing inside of her. Ayako was merely thinking to herself about how she had been right. Masako was smiling at the thought of being with John again since he was coming back from a trip to Australia.

Mai kept running the thought through her head, triplets. It didn't seem possible, she had know the probability that they would have twins was high but triplets? She rubbed her temples and furrowed her brows at all of the thoughts running through her head. Before she knew it they were pulling into her and Naru's apartment complex. Internally she began panicking as she saw Naru's distinctive car outside. She had to tell him, she was already beginning to gain weight, she wouldn't be able to hide that from him. How was she going to tell him, she really had no clue as to how to do it.

"-ai, Mai!"

She blinked and looked to see Ayako and Masako looking back at her with a look of both annoyance and concern.

"You okay," they both asked her.

She looked at them both before she shook her head and simply exited the car, "I'll be fine..." She shut the door and hurried upstairs, her mind still thinking about how to tell Naru. When she reached their apartment door she cracked a small smile at a peculiar thought, _Naru must've felt like this when he proposed_... She looked down at her ring, proudly resting on her wedding ring finger and made a decision, if Naru could propose to her to her in the midst of utter nervousness then she could tell him about their future.

Mai placed a hand on her stomach and smiled softly.

Then without any further hesitation she entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. No going back now.

"Mai is that you," came a voice from the living room.

She let out a small sigh and answered, "Yes."

Mai entered the living room and looked over to the couch where Naru was, reading a book and looking through some files. He looked up at her with a small smile when he saw her. The smile vanished quickly when he took a good look at her however.

"Mai, what's wrong," he asked as he reached out to her.

She let herself be pulled into his embrace, feeling too worn out to stand anymore. She rest her head on his shoulder and held his hand, feeling the weight of the secret she held at its full strength. Mai took a deep breath and then spoke, "Naru... you remember when we first got married and we talked about having children?"

He stiffened slightly but relaxed almost immediately after, "Yes, I remember..."

Mai pulled away and looked into his dark blue eyes, trying to dig up her confidence to tell him. "I found out why I've been so sick lately," she said after a moment.

His gaze turned curious at that, "What has been making you so sick then?"

She swallowed and just let it out, "We'regoingtohavetripletsbecause ... I'mpregnant."

Naru looked bewildered, "What?"

Mai looked back at him just as bewildered, "I-I'm pregnant... with t-triplets."

Naru's look was priceless, he looked just shocked in general. He seemed to be searching for words, "How are there... triplets? How are we going to... I... How far along are you?"

Mai broke into a laugh, some tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naru took some quickened breaths before he too began laughing slightly, "We're having triplets!"

Mai nodded and smiled at him through her tears, "We're having triplets!"

They embraced then, both so happy that they just couldn't speak.

Naru smiled brilliantly at her and cupped her face, kissing her multiple times, "Thank you Mai, thank you so much..."

Mai only shook her head at him, hugging him and trying to calm herself down. As she attempted however she just began laughing again, her happiness higher than it had ever been before. "I love you Naru," she murmured in a calm moment.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "I love you too Mai, much more than you know..."

It seemed to really sink in then, they were going to be parents!

Naru pulled Mai up with him and twirled her around a few times; both of them laughing in happiness.

Mai looked up at her husband and noticed that there was a sparkle in his eyes that had not been present before her telling him. She smiled up at him warmly and snuggled into his chest, feeling his warm arms wrap around her. "You know," she said after a moment, "we're going to have to tell mom and dad."

He let out a small sigh, "Yeah, I know. Let's wait until tomorrow though, tonight I just want it to be us celebrating this news." He looked down at her with a small smile, "Let's have a special dinner and bring out the champagne we got on our wedding day."

She shrugged and let out a smirk, "Why not!"

She expected him to just turn and go get things ready but instead he placed his hands on her slight baby bump. His gaze was intense but curious. He was trying to see if they had any spiritual energy, she realized when she felt a small fluctuation of energy from him.

He kneeled down then and placed a small kiss on her stomach making her blush a brilliant red. When he stood back up he smirked at her, "Best get used to that darling, it'll be happening a lot more from now on."

Mai rolled her eyes and interlinked their hands, "Whatever, as long as I still get kissed up here too."

Naru smiled at her playfully and kissed her lips softly, "I believe that can be arranged."

She giggled and then reached her hand to his side and tapped her fingers up and down his side a few times making him flinch and let out a laugh. She smiled hugely and ran out into the kitchen, squeaking when he caught up to her and tickled her back. She laughed loudly and begged him to stop.

For the rest of the night the Davis apartment was full of laughs and smiles. The parents-to-be finding extreme happiness in their future. Their marriage had been one of success, happiness and general love thus far but the couple found themselves looking towards a future paved with even better days.

* * *

**NO THAT IS NOT THE END! Oh no my dear readers, we are just beginning! I got some awesome reviews and decided to give you all a treat haha, hope you have enjoyed this chapter. More to come when I get the time to write! R&R if you want!**

**-Ghosties**


	3. Eruption

**Another chapter update! I must really like you guys or vise versa haha. Hope you enjoy, thank you for reviewing!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai woke with a smile, for once not having the usual round of morning sickness. Her smile quickly vanished by the sound of Naru letting out a painful groan. She giggled then, "If you hadn't drank the entire bottle by yourself then you wouldn't be sick... I shouldn't have even touched that little shot glass you gave me with some but I did but look at me and then at you." She patted his back lightly, "I'll make some tea for his highness, don't forget we have to go into the office today."

Naru let out another miserable groan, not moving from his spot on the bed.

Mai rolled her eyes and headed into the kitchen. "I swear you're worse than me in the morning and I'm pregnant," she muttered. She started up Naru's tea, making sure she got the extra dark brand so he would wake up more. Glancing at the clock she called towards the bedroom, "Naru! We have 45 minutes to get to the office!"

A loud thud was heard and then muttering and growls.

Mai laughed as she poured Naru's freshly made tea into a thermis, handing it to him as he entered looking in a fowl mood. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, moving to the bedroom to get dressed.

Once they were both ready, Mai fully dressed and Naru with tea and aspirin on hand, the couple headed out. As their luck would have, there was a wreck on the way to the office so they ended up getting there over an hour late. Granted, this made Naru's mood worse.

Upon their arrival, they noted that everyone else had already arrived.

Naru stormed into the building and into his office, without greeting anyone. Mai casually walked in after him, a small smile in place. She offered a wave to all the bewildered occupants on the room. "Naru, more tea," she called.

A muttered yes was heard through the door.

Mai giggled and moved into the kitchenette to make more tea, this time not only for her beloved husband. She hummed a random tune as the water boiled, smiling at the image of three children running around all giggling. She held onto that image, knowing that it would help get her through the pregnancy. At the end of it all she would have 3 smiling children.

She loaded up the tea in cups for everyone and passed them out, promising the still confused group an explanation after she got Naru and Lin their tea. She went to Naru's room first and entered without knocking, the habit having been left behind when they had gotten together. She placed the tea in front of him and gave him a sympathetic smile when she saw him.

He looked up at her through tired eyes.

"You look so miserable honey," Mai commented, "you could go home if you really need to.."

He shook his head and gave her a weak smile, "I'll be fine, go give Lin his tea."

Mai smiled and went into the next office to hand Lin his green tea. "Sorry it took me a minute to get here, Naru is miserable today."

Lin gave her a questioning look, "Why's that?"

She couldn't help but giggle, "We celebrated my pregnancy by opening a bottle of champagne and since I could only have none to very little he decided to drink the whole thing himself." Upon looking at Lin she blinked at his grin, "What?"

"So.. Madoka was right, you _are_ pregnant," he said with his grin.

Mai blushed a brilliant red and fiddled with her fingers, "Well... uhmm yes I mean I only found out yesterday... Naru was kind of shocked with us having triplets... he was thinking of how much baby that will be... he's silly." Then she saw his astonished expression.

"You two are having triplets...?"

Mai covered her mouth and nodded, the blush heavy on her cheeks.

Lin chuckled, "Well then I suppose a congratulations is in order. Congrats, I'm sure Madoka will see this as reason enough to return from England. Thank you for that too."

Mai nodded and headed for the door, deciding it was time to reveal it to the team. When she entered the main room she noted that all eyes were on her. She sighed and seated herself by the table, "Ask."

Ayako and Masako remained silent with smiles on their faces.

Yasu jumped at the first possible chance, "What is going on!? Naru is being moody, you're overly happy and the girls aren't telling us anything!"

Mai smiled shyly, "They know most of what's going on. Naru is moody because he has a hangover from the champagne last night, I'm so bubbly because Naru and I are finally getting our wish for children!" Her smile brightened with pride then.

Yasu and Monk looked at each other, "WE KNEW IT!"

Mai gave them a puzzled look, "How?"

Monk laughed, "Well you were putting on weight in the midsection and we had to assume th-" He stopped midsentence when he saw the glare he was getting from Mai. "Uh... you okay kiddo," he asked cautiously.

Mai's voice was deadly, "Are you implying Takagawa that I am _fat_?" A vein throbbed on her temple, her jaw was set. She was pissed.

Monk laughed again, "Well it does look like you put on a couple of pounds I mean..." He trailed off as he saw the burning rage beginning to spark in Mai's normally peaceful eyes. He began sweating, "I mean! No of course not! Come on! You be f-fat? It's impossible even thought you do look bigger... No WAIT!"

Mai had risen and was practically steaming with anger, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME FAT TAKIGAWA!"

Everyone winced, all fearing for Monk's safety. It became evident then that Mai was indeed pregant.

Lin peeked out of his office, looking startled and cautious.

Mai smacked Monk on the head and then broke out crying, "D-Don't call me fat y-you jerk!" She covered her face as she cried.

Monk looked utterly terrified, not quite sure as to what was happening.

Naru came out looking terrifying himself, his eyes were dark, his bangs hanging so that his eyes were mostly covered. He sent a death glare at Monk and then turned to Mai and took her hands to show her tear stained and red face.

Her tear filled eyes shifted to look up at him.

He smiled the gentle smile he reserved for her and brought her to his chest, "It's alright Mai, you're certainly not fat, it's just our growing children." He kissed her head and rubbed her back, feeling her calm some. "I promise that once the babies are born you can beat Takigawa around to your heart's content," he assured her.

Monk spluttered, jumping over the back of the couch to hide behind it.

Mai pulled away and smiled sweetly up at him, "Thanks Naru.."

Naru returned with his own soft smile.

Any further conversation was silenced by the door slamming open to reveal a rather wealthy looking woman with a sneer upon her face, the smell of expensive perfume coming off of her in waves. "Is this Shibuya Psychic Reasearch," she said it with so much sarcasm that Mai was sure there would be drips on the floor.

Naru scowled, maybe he _should_ make the words on the door bigger so people would stop asking that.

Mai patted his hand, "It certainly is, how may we help you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at Mai and simply looked to Naru, "I have a case for you." With that she none too gently closed the door and sat herself on one of the couches.

Naru felt Mai's mood dampen at the woman's evident dislike for her and he rolled his eyes. He whispered for her to go and make some tea.

She nodded and headed back into the kitchenette.

Naru sat down heavily in his own seat and looked at the woman with disinterest, "What kind of problems are you having?"

The woman huffed, "Not even going to ask my name... How rude of you."

Naru's eye twitched, even if the case was good, there was no way he would take it with her attitude. "Tell me about your case or kindly excuse yourself from my office," he said with venom in his voice.

About this time Mai came back out with tea, she set one in front of Naru and then tried to hand the woman hers.

The woman looked at her with something akin to disgust, she instead looked to Masako and gestured to the cup of tea, "Will you hand it to me, I won't take it from a person like _her_."

Mai's face twisted in hurt, confusion evident in her eyes.

Masako gave Mai an apologetic look before taking the cup from her and handing it to the woman.

The woman took it from her and gave an indignant look, "I don't understand why you would have a servant in your presence Mr. Shibuya, the idea seems positively ludicrous."

A fire sparked in Naru's dark eyes.

"I mean why on earth would anyone want to have to deal with an ugly person like her, probably an orphan too the hideous creature..."

With everything the woman said, Mai flinched and backed away. Her eyes began watering just slightly.

Everyone was flabbergasted that this woman was daring to say such things about Mai. Monk and Ayako looked ready to just throw her out the door. Yasu was horrified and John and Masako were just shaking their heads in shock.

Lin and Naru were both tensed in anger, Naru more so. Naru's eyes were dark with rage, his jaw taut an fists clenched. He swore that if this woman said one thing more...

"Plus she is terribly fat."

Everyone gasped.

Mai broke into sobs and ran out the door.

Then things erupted. More specifically Naru and everyone else did.

* * *

**Much longer than I thought it would be! Hope you have enjoyed! I'll try to make the next chapter just as long for you my dear reviewers. R&R if you want!**

**-Ghosties**


	4. A Fight and Fergus

**Poor Mai, I feel bad about having that woman say such insulting things to her but it is part of the story line unfortunately. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai ran and ran, tears running down her cheeks, she didn't know where she was going; she just knew she had to be away from that woman. The words continuously echoed in her mind, stinging like that of a fresh cut when peroxide was poured on it. She ran on, gasping and sobbing as she went. When she finally paid attention to her surroundings she found herself outside of the local cemetery.

She tearfully ran inside, heading for the pair of graves she knew so well. No one would look here for her except Naru, that much she knew. She ran into something along the way but eventually she made it to the graves she held so dear to her. She collapsed between them, sobbing and shaking.

Back at SPR, all hell was breaking lose, quite literally. Everyone was standing and shouting at the woman who simply sat on the couch looking quite happy with herself.

Naru knew he should go after Mai but his mind was on one thing; rage. He was visibly shaking with anger, his jaw and hands clenched tightly. A fire burned in his eyes, a fire of rage. He felt his grip on his PK energy slipping but he didn't care, all he could think of were the words that had been spoken to Mai. He growled, a nearby vase shattered into pieces.

Everyone froze to look back at Naru, all backing away when they saw the faint outline of energy around him.

Lin was trapped between trying to calm down Naru and yelling at the woman. He gave a small smirk, with his shiki he could easily take a large amount of energy from Naru to point where he would calm down. He might as well enjoy the show until it got too dangerous.

The air around Naru crackled and hummed with energy, his eyes pitch black by this point. He finally stood and glared heatedly at the woman, "If you don't remove yourself from this place then by all means I will do it for you." His voice was low and dangerous.

The woman smirked and looked back at him with playfulness, "Don't be upset with me, it's not my fault you got into a relationship with a street whore, are you sure the baby is even yours?"

Silence.

The SPR team glanced nervously at Naru who had his eyes downcast, a shadow covering his face. Then they saw the deadly smile on his lips with a devilish undetone to it.

All at once every glass object near the dark haired man burst into shards, flying every which way. They stopped mid flight and levetated to swirl around Naru. He was looking up with dead black eyes, an evil smile on his face. In an instant te glass shards launched themselves at the woman.

No one watched, except Naru, expecting the worst. Nothing came from the woman. When they turned back a terrifying visage greeted them. The woman had her hand stretched out in a stop position and was smirking at them, every single glass shard was hovering as if they had been stopped in mid flight.

The woman laughed at them and shouted, "Kurushimu!" **(A/N: Translation = Suffer!)** The shards launched back at everyone. The woman laughed again and walked through the couch and hovered in the air, giving a devilish smile before a cloak of dark smoke formed around her. It consumed her, spiraled and then vanished in mid air.

-With Mai-

Mai sat up eventually, her eyes having gone dry from crying so much. The words echoed in her head, endlessly tormenting and taunting her. She curled in on herself, trying to make herself scarce and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze up and followed the hand to the person, it was a tall and skinny man with bright red hair.

"Are ya alright lass," he asked in concern, a strong accent coming through.

Mai looked down and furiously wiped her eyes, even though she was still affected by the woman's words didn't mean she couldn't keep the emotions at bay to talk to this man. She looked back up and made an iffy motion with he shoulders.

He smiled kindly and offered her his hand.

She swiftly took it and stood, swaying slightly as a feeling of wooziness took hold of her.

The man steadied her easily, leading her to a nearby bench to sit, "Golly lass, if I didn't have a better knowin' I'd think that you were to have a few more than one babie in that there belly."

Mai couldn't help herself but to smile, his accent certainly was getting to her, "Well you would be right, I'm to be a mother of three."

The man's sky blue eyes widened, "Surely not alone then?"

She shook her head and showed him her wedding band.

He nodded to himself and seemed relieved. "So then, what's a pretty lil' lass like you doin' out here alone? Get in a fight with the man?"

Mai shook her head again, "No I was thoroughly insulted and humiliated by a woman that came into our office seeking our help. So I ran because I was upset."

The man seemed to take this in a moment and then he gave a soft smile, "I'm supposin' those words were quite the sour type. Fer someone to be runnin' from words must have taken some might behind 'em." He looked at her and patted her hand, "Don't let it be troublin' ya lass, such words couldn't have been true."

Mai felt her sadness lift if only slightly, this man truly had a bright aura around him. "If I may," she asked shyly, "your accent is far from ordinary, what country are you from?"

His brilliant blue eyes sparkled in mirth, "I was wonderin' when ya were gonna ask. I'm from the faraway land of Scotland, that would be the accent your hearin' lass; I'm a Scottish fellow."

The dot immediately connected in her head, so that was it.

"Oh!" he exclaimed after a moment, "Pardon my rudeness lass, but I haven't given ya a name fer me yet!" He laughed and offered a hand for her to shake, "Ya can be callin' me Fergus."

Mai took his hand with a smile, feeling her mood lightening ever higher, "Mai."

* * *

**I really didn't like this chapter. Hope you all did. I'll try and write up the next sooner.**

**R&R if you want.**


	5. Return and News

**Last chapter got intense huh? Time to find out what happened to the others and who this woman is! Plus we'll find out a little more about Fergus!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

After having helped calm Mai down, Fergus offered to take Mai back to where she had run from. He was worried for both her and her children's health. He claimed that after having a few children of your own you begin to worry for the health of future parents a lot more than you used to. Mai gratefully accepted, relieved to have some company on her way back. She could only hope the woman was no longer there.

The two walked in relative silence on the way back to the office, a few portions of small talk passed between them but other than that there was not much to be said. Mai had to rest twice on the way, feeling worn from her earlier run and then later breakdown. Fergus waited patiently until she felt ready to start out again each time.

As they were walking up the steps to the office, Mai got a sinking feeling in her gut that told her to wait a moment before entering. She listened and went back down the stairs, explaining it to Fergus as they waited for her feeling to pass. Slowly but surely it faded leaving only caution and worry in its place.

Something had happened while she had been gone, that much she was sure of. Waiting no longer she strode up the staircase and into the office door, freezing at what sight met her.

Hundreds of glass shards lay about the floor, most if not all of the glass in the room had been broken. The leather couches had tears in the material and there were evident tea stains all over. But amidst all of the carnage there was the team. All looking worse for wear, cuts here and there.

Mai stood in the doorway with Fergus, "What in the world happened?!" Her hormones controlled her emotions, making her feel slightly angry at the mess.

They all whipped around and smiled in relief, a chorus of "MAI" going around.

Naru stood, albeit a little wobbly, and walked to her. He wasted no time and brought her into a hug, not even paying attention to the red haired man next to her. "Are you okay," he asked her quietly.

Mai felt her anger dissolve, worry replacing it. She nodded and hugged back tightly, "Yes... but are you?"

Naru pulled back slightly and gave her a weary smile, "So much better now that you are back.." He kissed her softly and breathed out the three words she adored, "I love you."

Mai smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. She turned to Fergus and gestured to the dark haired man, "This is my husband, the one I told you about?"

Fergus nodded in understanding, "I was figurin' as much. Honored ta meet ya young lad, heard a lot about you from the little lady."

Naru stared at him and then looked to Mai.

Mai noticed and eyed him carefully, "...You used your powers..." She caught his hint of a wince and glared slightly as she guided her unsteady husband to a part of the couch not covered in debris. She sat down beside him and cupped his face, looking him over carefully. His eyes were just dark orbs, a clear giveaway that he had used his powers quite a bit. After a small sigh she pulled their foreheads together and closed her eyes, knowing Naru did the same.

They stayed like this for awhile, forehead to forehead, their hands intertwined. At long last Mai pulled away and opened her eyes, waiting for her dark haired husband to do the same. When he did his dark sapphire eyes had returned, the darkness brought on by his powers gone. She smiled and patted his hand, standing with effort.

Taking a look around she let out another sigh, "Forgive the mess Fergus, although I'm not quite sure what caused it..." She looked pointedly at the rest of the team.

They all shared a look and then Monk spoke up. "That woman just kind of went nuts, she pissed us all off talking trash about you and then we went to set her straight but she used these crazy powers. Naru had to use his own to keep back as much of the glass shards as possible. We all got hit by something anyway but while we were distracted she just vanished."

Mai took this in with silence, a thoughtful look on her face. Just when she was going to say something the office door opened to reveal a man in a black suit and a woman in a cloak with her hood up.

The brunette immediately offered a bright smile, "Hello there! Welcome to SPR, how may we help you?"

The woman scanned the room and the occupants slowly, her eyes holding slight astonishment. Eventually her eyes worked back to Mai and then her eyes widened. The woman gently tapped the man's arm and gave him a look.

The man nodded and spoke, "We have come to your office hoping that you might help us with a haunting."

Mai glanced back at Naru who gave a slight shrug. Turning back to the duo she said, "Well forgive the mess, we've just had a rather rude visitor who vanished without a trace but you're welcome to follow me to the conference room so we can speak with you about your case." She turned to lead them to the said room but was stopped by a voice.

"...Wait," the voice spoke out quietly but elegantly.

Mai turned back around in mild surprise.

"This.. woman, what did she look like...?"

The SPR team found themselves taken aback by the question. John spoke from the stool he sat on, "She had very long dark hair, looked to be quite wealthy, I think I remember seeing some kind of kimono under her large coat..." He trailed off, scratching his blonde hair, "I honestly don't remember much else other than how terribly rude she was."

The woman seemed to contemplate this news for a moment before she let out an almost inaudible sigh, "Tell me this, did she look like me?" With that she pulled down her hood to reveal a face they all knew too well.

Mai flinched slightly at the face, remembering the hurtful words that had come from the woman.

Upon seeing the team's expressions ranging from confusion to slight anger the woman nodded, "I thought as much. You see my name is Tasohime Shougiri and this is actually my reason for coming here. People around me and some persons that I don't even know have been tormented by what I believe to be my doppelganger."

No one said a word.

Mai studied the woman carefully, she was obviously of some sort of noble desecent given her name and her attire. The dark cloak she wore covered a silken kimono evidently made of very fine fibers and around her neck rested a sparkling jewel that had to be worth thousands.

Tasohime looked to Mai and gave a very small smile, "It is quite lucky that I found you here Miss Davis."

That surprised Mai.

"You see, a spirit came to me in a dream and showed me your face and told me your name. According to that spirit you are the one who will be able to help me." The woman reached into a pocket into her kimono and brought out a small box, "I was given this in my dream to bring to you to convince you to help me..."

Mai took the small box with a small amount of hesitation. A silk ribbon was tied around it, a small note tucked near the bow. She pulled it out and read it, 'Regain what was lost and remember what has been found'. Shaking her head slightly she pulled at the bow and opened the box.

It's contents took her breath away.

* * *

**Oh you all hate me for cliffhangers don't you? Sorry! I do enjoy them though, keeps you all reading. R&R if you want.**


	6. Acceptance

**Yep I was evil and left a cliffhanger last time. Sorry again for that! I couldn't resist!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Inside the box lay a necklace that Mai hadn't seen in years. Her eyes shot back to the woman in front of her, where on earth had she gotten this? Mai sunk to her knees clutching the box and pendant inside to her heart. Tears stung her eyes as she cradled the precious item to her chest, there was no way this woman could have such a thing. She didn't notice anything around her in that moment, all she could see was the necklace that her mother had held so dear to her in life. "H-how..." she could barely speak, "how could you p-possibly have this?"

Tasohime gave her a sympathetic smile and kneeled down beside her, "The spirit said that giving this would no doubt bring out sad emotions, and for that I apologize. You must understand Miss Davis, I do not will ill upon you but I only wish to solve the case of my doppelganger and clear my name from bad reputation from those I hold dear." She fell quiet a moment, "I also know you must worry about your children but I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to them."

Mai's tears had stopped, the ache in her heart was still heavy on her but she could cope now. She met the woman's dark eyes steadily, burying her emotions for the time being. "I must admit Miss Shougiri, you have certainly captured my attention," she said quietly. Mai then turned her eyes to her husband, stood and took a breath, "Naru?"

He observed her in silence for a moment before giving a small nod, "Alright Ms. Shougiri, we will help you."

Tasohime nodded in return and stood gracefully. Then she bowed deeply to Mai and Naru, "Thank you very much, Mr. and Mrs. Davis."

With that, the woman and her body guard made a rather hasty exit.

Mai reached for Naru's hand and intertwined them together, "Should we call for Mother and Father? They may be of help on this case, especially since Father has dealt with a doppelganger case before..." She didn't have to look to know that Naru had nodded if a bit reluctantly.

"I agree to that," he murmured, "Lin, call my parents and Madoka; tell them we have a case."

Lin gave a small smile and disappeared into his office to make the said calls.

Mai clapped her hands, "Now that that is over with, let's start cleaning this place up!"

Everyone let out a small groan while Fergus gave a small laugh.

"Beggin' yer pardon lass, but I'm not one to be caught cleanin'."

Mai gave him a curious look, noting mentally that the others had already started to do as she suggested, "And why is that Fergus?"

He gave another chuckle before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm afraid that the last time I got asked to help with cleanin' I only made things worse fer my poor wife. She's banned me from ever tryin' to help again."

Mai and Naru shared a look, "How did you manage that?"

Fergus blushed slightly, "Well, em, y'see I wasn't watchin' where I was goin' and I accidently knocked over some of her beloved china sets. They didn't take a likin' to tumblin' to the floor like they did. Wasn't a pretty sight seein' my lass all worked up over some pretty plates."

Mai bust out laughing, her imagination delivering quite the comical scene for her. "Well, we can't ask you to break the rule your wife set in place now can we," she questioned with a smile. She gave a single shake of her head and set out to help with the task at hand but stopped when she noticed they were practically done with cleanup. "That was fast..." she murmured.

Monk offered a smile, "Don't worry kiddo, we got this. You just relax on the couch while we finish."

The brunette returned a small smile, "Thanks everyone."

Various signs of acknowledgement were done as they continued working diligently.

Naru tossed a few more shards of glass into the nearby trashcan and then eyed the rest of the team. _If only they'd work this hard on cases_, he thought sourly.

_'You can't blame them for wanting to lighten Mai's load, things are going to get increasingly difficult for her to do as her pregnancy continues on,' Gene murmured through the psychic link. 'Especially with her being pregnant with triplets... she's going to get huge.'_

Naru smirked slightly, _Don't let Mai hear you say that, but yes I suppose you're right._ He then thought of something else, _Gene, what do you think of this case? Can we trust this woman? I really couldn't tell._

_His twin gave a 'hmm' of thought, 'I couldn't really detect anything from her that seemed malevolent, that entity you had the pleasure to experience earlier definitely seemed like a doppelganger though.' Gene went silent awhile and then said, 'You can't really turn it down either, especially since Mai seems sold on it.'_

At the mention of his wife's name he glanced over at her where she was speaking quietly with the man named Fergus. _I need to ask her what that was that seemingly persuaded her into taking the case. I am quite curious._

_'As am I,' Gene admitted, 'all in due time though, I'll probably see her tonight in a dream or something, that or I'll learn about it if she should tell you about it.' He gave a laugh after a moment of silence, 'Don't you worry about that Fergus guy either, he doesn't mean to take her away from you or anything, he has friendly vibes coming off him in waves, besides, you heard yourself that he too is married.'_

Naru managed a small smile as he continued to clean up the last of the glass shards, _You read my mind it would seem, I was just going to ask you what you thought about him._

_Gene gave a light laugh before fading out._

The man gave a slight shake of his head to his brother's antics before focusing once more at the task at hand.

Not long after clean up was finished. The office was, once again, in perfect condition. Naru nodded at the team's work, obviously approving.

"Good job guys," Mai commented, eying the room upon noticing their ceased movement, "it almost looks better than when I clean it!" Then her mood seemed to take a negative turn, "But wait, that means we need more teacups and plates!" She groaned in annoyance at the new thought.

Monk and John shared a look before nodding to each other. Monk kneeled down in front of the annoyed girl and patted her knee, "Relax Mai, what kind of set would you want? John knows a store that has practically everything tea related including dish sets. We can get anything you want!"

Mai looked at him with mild surprise before she smiled softly, "Well actually if you wouldn't mind to..."

"Yes?"

"Could you get... two new sets of cups and maybe a new kettle," she asked hopefully, "I want to have a backup just in case something like this happens again, same for the kettle."

John gave a light laugh, "Sure Mai, we can do that."

A bright smile lit up her face as she hugged Monk in front of her. After she leaned back she put on a thinking face, "Hmm, I suppose in terms of look I couldn't ask for anything too girly... Why don't you get a more plain white and some other color set. It'll be boring but it'll be something and then the other set..." She gave a mischievous smirk before she whispered to Monk the last one.

Monk too smiled at the idea, "That's sounds like an awesome idea Mai, I hope this store has one!"

She nodded and then gave the suspicious Naru a lopsided grin.

Monk stood, then whispered something to John who smiled at the idea, giving a thumbs up to Mai. "Alright kids," Monk said as he and John headed for the door, "we'll be back momentarily, just hang tight until then!"

"Oh em, would ya mind my comin' with ya to the store," Fergus asked sheepishly, "I promise I'll try not an' cause too much trouble fer ya."

John and Monk shrugged and said, "Sure come along with us!"

Fergus smiled before offering Mai a small wave, "Be back soon I reckon little lass!"

With that they were all three gone out the door.

Mai shook her head and then motioned for Naru to come over.

With a look of mild confusion Naru came over to her. He gave her a questioning gaze and then he quickly realized what she needed as she put out her hands.

"I may not be all that big yet," she said as her beloved husband helped her to stand, "but my back is already starting to hurt."

"You never did tell me how far along you are," Naru commented gently.

Mai gave a small smile as she patted her already noticeably bigger stomach, "I think the doctor and I came to the conclusion that I am 12 weeks."

The surprise on Naru's face was priceless, "Only 12 weeks? That's surprising considering size..."

The happy brunette gave a giggle, "Don't forget that I have triplets in here, I'm going to be bigger than a woman with just one or two." She began humming then, making her way over to her desk where she had subconsciously put the box that Tasohime had giver her. A soft but sad smile worked onto her face as she opened the box to inspect the necklace again.

The chain was simple but the pendant that hung from that simple silver chain was what counted. A total of eight beautiful crystal blue and ocean blue gems hung down elegantly, one being in the middle with the other seven surrounding it.

Mai felt a sense of nostalgia seeing her mother's beloved necklace again after so long. She clearly remembered how adamant her mother had been about the necklace never coming off, she had never known the reason and she supposed she never would. She gently lifted the necklace from its confines and held it out before her, raking her eyes over it.

"So this is what that woman used as blackmail," a dear and familiar voice half asked.

The brunette turned to her husband and nodded, smiling fondly at the pendant, "It was my mother's."

Naru quirked a brow, "How are you so sure that it is your mother's? There are bound to be hundreds of these in the world..."

Mai shook her head, "There may be hundreds out there but only one of them has the distinct aura of my mother."

Surprise shown clear on the dark haired man's face, "You can sense the aura from it?"

"Pshh of course I can Naru," she said with a laugh, "jeez you're married to me and you still don't know anything about my powers."

Naru folded his arms, a slightly irritated face sliding on, "It's not my fault they seem to be constantly changing."

Mai merely laughed, carefully returning the necklace to its box and then hugged the man before her. "I love you," she whispered.

He let out a light sigh and nuzzled his face into her neck, "Love you too... idiot."

* * *

**Kind of a boring chapter but I hope it was at least informative for you all! NOTE: If you want to see what I am referencing this necklace off of; google: wishing tree pendant crystal blue. The one that pops up several times on the first row of images is the one.**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. R&R if you want. Next chapter will have more stuff going on, promise.**


	7. Revelations and a Dream

**Weeeelllll hello again friends! Many of you liked the last chapter which makes me happy to know I'm doing at least something right. Enjoy!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

The next day was quite the bustle of activity. Lin and Monk were out, waiting at the airport for Madoka and Mr. and Mrs. Davis to arrive. John, Yasu and Fergus were lugging the heavy equipment and baggage down to the vans being as they were the only men currently at the office. Masako and Ayako were busy filing papers, Naru had said they had volunteered themselves since they were just sitting around. And then there was Mai. She was asleep on her desk, looking completely worn out.

Naru's gaze softened upon looking at her, last night had definitely not been easy for her.

Mai had come down with a terrible migraine and upset stomach. She had been just fine throughout the whole day but as soon as the couple had settled in to rest it had struck her hard.

The narcissist ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to find something to do. He wanted some tea but he didn't dare wake up Mai. She needed the rest since she hadn't gotten any the night before. a loud crash stopped his thoughts abruptly. He grit his teeth and turned around to find a sheepish looking Monk, smiling up at him amidst several suitcases. He glowered darkly at the man, "What. Are. You. Doing?"

Monk went to speak when a quiet voice made him hesitate.

"Naru...?"

The narcissist glared hard at the monk, "Collect yourself Takigawa." With that he turned away from the man and swiftly made his way to his wife. He forced himself to forget his earlier anger and focus on her. When he laid eyes on her he couldn't stop his pitied sigh, "Oh Mai..."

The brunette looked up at him wearily, "W-what was that noise?"

Naru shook his head and gave her a soft kiss to the forehead, "Don't worry about it, Mai. Just the clumsy monk is all."

Mai gave a small nod, but winced at the movement. She lifted a hand to her head, clamping her eyes shut.

"Need another dose of the pain medicine?"

She gave another almost unintelligible nod.

Naru quickly retrieved the said medicine and gave it to his ailing wife. He gave her a sympathetic look, "I take it the nap helped nothing?"

"Nothing at all," she muttered. Internally she told the babies that she wished that they could go easier on her. She stretched slightly, rubbing her temples afterwards. "Might as well get up and help somehow, I won't be getting anymore sleep right now."

In an instant Naru had gone around her desk and was offering Mai his hands.

Mai managed a weak smile and took his hands gratefully. With quite a bit of effort on her part, she was on her feet. She grimaced and leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder.

On instinct Naru wrapped his arms around her smaller form, placing a small kiss on the top of her head. "You think you can make the car ride over to the Shougiri Manor? It's a good two or three hours in the van..."

"Actually I kept meaning to ask you," Mai said looking up at him, "do you think we could take our car? Since Madoka, Mom and Dad will have to fit somewhere too I thought maybe we might be more comfortable in our car..."

Naru was mildly surprised but had anticipated such a suggestion since he himself had considered it as well. After a moment's thought he nodded, "I'm sure no one would mind if we did that."

Mai offered another smile and patted his arm, "Thank you Naru." She maneuvered around him and headed into the kitchenette to make the tea she was sure Naru needed. In minutes she had it made and handed it to him.

To the dark haired narcissist, there hadn't been a more welcome sight in awhile. He took it carefully and sipped it. Naru then reflected on how lucky he was to have a wife that made the tea at a temperature where it was perfect and also in a speedy manner. He smirked slightly, even if she was a klutz at times.

The brunette pointed at him, one hand on her hip, "Now what's with the smirking you sneaky man?"

He quirked a brow, his emotionless mask sliding on by habit, "What ever are you talking about?"

Mai narrowed her eyes and eyed him up for a moment and then she rolled them and walking off, already knowing she wasn't going to get an answer.

With her back turned he cracked another smirk.

"Well son I really must say you have a quaint little workspace here," remarked a voice.

Naru turned expectantly, "Good to see you again too Father..."

Martin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah yes, you too my boy. I must've misplaced my manners momentarily."

"NOLL! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

Both men winced at the loud voice coming from the doorway.

"Mother..." Naru muttered.

Luella tossed him a playful smile, her hands on her hips, "Now Noll, you need to be nicer to your mother! I raised you better than that." She waved her finger back and forth a couple of times before straightening and clapping once, "Now where is my delightful daughter?"

"Right here," another voice remarked quietly.

Luella and Martin both froze in shock.

"MY GOODNESS MAI," Luella exclaimed.

Mai gave them a curious look, "What?"

Martin broke into a wide smile, "Why my girl, you're pregnant!"

Luella ran up to her and placed her hands on Mai's swollen midsection, "And quite far along from the looks of it! Shame on you both for not telling us!"

Mai stiffened and looked at Naru pointedly, "You. Didn't. Tell. Them. I. Was. Pregnant?"

The narcissist coughed into his hand, having placed his teacup down. "Must've slipped my mind is all..." he murmured.

Everyone in the room shuddered when the room temperature dropped.

Mai was glaring hard now.

Martin clapped his son on the shoulder, "My boy, you should take me on a run through of the equipment in case we need something else..." His words were hurried and nervous as could be.

Naru nodded wordlessly and the two made a quick escape out the door.

Luella gave a bright laugh, "Well my dear, you certainly know how to clear a room... But really how far along are you?"

At her mother-in-law's happy attitude, Mai felt her mood lift. She blushed slightly, "Well actually I'm only 12 weeks..."

Luella gaped at her in shock, "But... for you to be this big at so early would mean..."

Mai offered a gentle smile as she cradled her growing stomach, "I'm carrying triplets Luella..." The sound of a wet laugh broke her gaze. She turned her worried eyes to the other in concern, "Luella?"

The woman smiled at her tearfully, "Oh that's so wonderful darling!" She brought her in for a tight hug, "Simply wonderful."

Mai looked over the other's shoulder and saw Martin and Naru standing in doorway with the rest of the team looking on as well, each of them having a small smile on their face. She blushed a deep crimson and pulled reluctantly away from her mother-in-law's grasp. "Forgive us for not telling you, we only found out recently and we really were going to but it must have escaped our tho-"

A finger on her lips silence her.

Luella smiled coyly, her tears already forgotten, "I understand Mai, I forgive you both." She lowered her hand before whipping around and bringing Naru into a hug as well, "Congratulations Noll."

Naru allowed himself a small smile as he hesitantly hugged back.

"T-This is all just s-so touching," Monk fake cried from the entryway. He made to continue but the sharp hit from a handbag silenced anything further.

Luella seemed to remember something and crossed her arm, her playful smile ever in place, "Also, Mai..."

Mai looked back meekly.

"We talked about what you are to call me," she offered a softer smile this time.

Mai bowed her head, a smile on her own face once more, "Yes we have... mother."

With a nod, Luella clapped again and began heading out the door, "There we are! Let us be off, yes?"

Martin took her arm, "Of course my love."

Naru looked back to Mai, knowing the others were following by example. "Ready," he asked after a moment of observing.

Mai let out a small sigh before nodding and heading out the door as well. She carefully made her way down the stairs, meeting Madoka at the bottom.

The woman smiled brightly, "Hello Mai! I was going to come see you up there but I was distracted by Lin over there..."

The brunette shook her head and giggled quietly, "I understand Madoka."

"So are you cramming in with us or are you and Naru travelling separate," she asked.

Mai reached behind her and captured the said man's hand, "We're going to be going separate so as not to cause anyone discomfort."

Madoka smiled mischeviously, "You know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"It means, silly, that all of the couples get to sit together, except poor Yasuhara," Madoka replied happily.

Naru tugged on Mai's arm, "Come on, we need to get going. Stop distracting her Madoka."

The red head huffed but offered a wave, "We'll talk later I suppose. See you there lovebirds."

Naru didn't give Mai a chance to reply as he led her to their car.

Mai rolled her eyes and let him, knowing he was getting anxious about arriving on time. She settled into her seat as Naru shut her door and got in hastily, starting the car all in one motion. Leaning against the seat she smiled over at him affectionately, watching him put the vehicle in gear and slip on his seat belt.

Eventually he looked over at her curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Watching my husband," she said peacefully.

He quirked a brow, eyes turning to the road as he pulled out, "You're quite odd when you're tired and happy..." He said it as though he were commenting on the weather.

"Okay," Mai said, feeling a little drowsy.

Naru reached over and patted her hand, eyes still forward, "Sleep if you can, you definitely need it."

The brunette yawned at the thought and then rubbed her stomach, "I think the babies made my migraine disappear... and they made me tired."

Naru gave a slight roll of his eyes, "Yes Mai, our children are magicians who possess magical healing and sleeping powers." When she didn't reply he chanced a look at her and let a smile grace his lips. She was asleep. He moved his hand to lay gently on her swollen tummy. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you for letting your mother rest." With that he moved his hand back and continued on.

Later, only an hour into the drive, Mai shot up in her seat.

Naru barely managed to keep himself from jumping and swerving, "Mai?"

She held her gut and then place a hand over her lips, "Pull over."

He instantly pulled off and put on the flashers, noting that the other vehicles behind him did the same.

Mai unbuckled her seat belt and shot out of the door, emptying her stomach on the side of the road.

Naru pulled out some napkins from the glove box, knowing she would need them.

After dry heaving some, she all but collapsed back into her seat, looking miserable. She took the napkins from him wordlessly, wiping her face swiftly.

He placed a hand on her leg, "Are you alright now?"

She gave a reluctant nod and closed her door, redoing her seatbelt. She pushed her seat back so that she was laying down and breathed deeply. "That was awful," she groaned out.

Naru squeezed her leg slightly before getting back on the road. His phone began ringing. He answered hastily.

Mai looked over at him with bloodshot eyes, listening to him talk with someone.

"Yes she's alright now. I think it may have been carsickness... that or leftover nausea from her migraine earlier," Naru said quietly. He paused, listening. "Yeah, maybe we can. Will we still be on time if we do?" He paused again before nodding to himself, "Alright then, next rest area we'll pull off, pass the word onto Takigawa?" He absentmindedly tapped the steering wheel with his other hand, "Thank you." He hung up and slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Lin suggested we pull off for a short stop, said it might help your nausea and the others wanting to stretch their legs."

Mai nodded and settled deeper into her seat, "I agree to that..."

Naru captured her hand and kissed it, "Just a few more miles."

Numbly the brunette nodded, other hand on her stomach, hoping to ease some of the nausea. As she lay there thinking she suddenly realized something, "I had a dream."

"Oh?"

Mai sat up, the dream flooding back to her memory, "I can't believe I forgot... that might have been what did it."

Naru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "What did you see?"

She closed her eyes, picturing the dream. "It was a large place, there was a woman who was... she was sobbing. She was holding something in a blanket in her arms, I think it was a baby." Mai paused and thought, "It was dead."

Naru resisted the urge to slam on his breaks.

"She kept saying a name... Kuraihime. There was also a man who was watching her from a doorway, another bundle in his arms. He must've been the father. He... he was crying too. But his bundle moved. It was alive."

Mai had grabbed their interlocked hands by this point, her eyes glazed over as she recalled her dream.

"Time passed right before my eyes and then I saw a girl that was a teenager, she was in a silk robe, her face was covered, I could only see her dark eyes. But behind the girl was another girl, she was a ghost and looked quite bitter. She was so angry that it made my stomach churn." Mai blinked and placed a hand unconsciously on her stomach, "Then I woke up and lost anything in my stomach..."

Naru seemed to take the dream into careful consideration, "Kuraihime huh..."

Mai cast a worried glance at her husband, "Dark princess..."

With a nod to acknowledge her realization, Naru narrowed his eyes on the road, "Seems as though this case will prove to be difficult..."

Mai huffed, crossing her arms, "Will we ever catch a break with these hard cases? Seriously, I wouldn't mind an easy one every now and again..." She glared, "I understand a few touch ones here and there but every case? Ugh, I'm tired of it."

Naru merely allowed himself another small smile.

* * *

**Sorry this was so late, a whole bunch of things came up that I had to attend to. Hope this was to your liking! R&R if you want!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
